Warum zerreißt es mein Herz?
by Noel McKey
Summary: Anfangs Dark dann ... KomplettrnIch danke Euch allen für eure tollen Reviews. Schnief
1. 1a Warum zerreißt es mein Herz?

**Hallo hier eine neue Story aus meiner Feder. Ich warne lieber vorher, sie ist etwas DARK, und es ist mein erster Versuch in diesem Genre. Aber lest bitte trotzdem!**

**Am besten wirkt diese Geschichte mit einem Song von The Rasmus im Hintergrund. So wurde ich auch inspiriert. Ich weiß den Titel jetzt nicht, aber es ist der 10te Song auf Death Letters und im Refrain lautet eine Zeile: "I die in my dreams", oder so.**

**Ich denke hier schon mal meiner Beta Berendis.**

**Ach ja ich habe wenige Namen verwendet, aber ihr kriegt schon raus, um wen es geht!**

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-**

**Warum zerreißt esmein Herz???**

Warum nur reagiere ich so auf dich, warum nur zerreißt es mir beinahe das Herz, wenn ich dich sehe? Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, meine Gedanken kreisen um dich!

Nun sitze ich hier im Unterricht, aber ich bekomme nicht mit, was du sagst. Wieder gehst nur du mir durch den Sinn. Wie du immer schaust, als verachtest du mich: Die kleine, dumme Gryffindor.

Ich schrecke hoch, du stehst vor mir. Du hast auf das Pult geschlagen um mich zu erreichen. "Auch schon wach?", fragst du. In deiner Stimme schwingt ein fieser Unterton mit. Du wiederholst deine Frage. Ich kenne die Antwort. Doch unter deinem intensiven Blick, will sie mir nicht über die Lippen kommen. Ein gemeines Grinsen legt sich um deinen Mund. Dein Mund! "Doch nicht so allwissend?", bemerkst du fragend. Ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Herzen, du stößt das Messer noch ein wenig tiefer. "Also haben auch Sie manchmal keine Ahnung!", und drehst es um. "Sie sollten mehr lernen!" Ich senke den Kopf und blicke auf die Tischplatte. Schlucke meine Tränen herunter, du sollst nicht sehen, wie sehr du mich verletzt. Sollst nicht wissen, dass du mich zum Weinen bringst! Warum gehst du nicht endlich, weshalb verharrst du noch einen Moment?

Endlich erlöst mich das Läuten, ich packe still meine Sachen zusammen und gehe hinaus. Ich sehe dich nicht an, da ich sonst heulen würde. Ich spüre einen Blick im Rücken, doch deiner wird es nicht sein. Was sollte es dich interessieren, wie ich mich fühle?

Ich sollte zur nächsten Stunde gehen, doch meine Füße gehorchen mir nicht. Sie tragen mich hinaus, raus aus dem Schloss. Wohin? Ich achte nicht auf den Weg, gehe vorbei an Hagrids Hütte. Erst Fangs Bellen reißt mich zurück, in die Realität!

Ich stehe am Waldrand, vor mir der Weg in den verbotenen Wald. Was soll ich tun? Warum nur zerreißt es mir das Herz in der Brust? Ich mache einen Schritt und noch einen, schon stehe ich in der Dunkelheit. Sie umfängt mich, wie die Flügel eines gefallenen Engels. Ich suche nach meinem Zauberstab. "Lumos.", flüstere ich. Ich merke kaum, wie die Tasche mir von der Schulter rutscht und zu Boden fällt. Ich sehe hinunter, was kümmert es mich, sind eh nur Bücher darin.

Langsam gehe ich weiter, tiefer in den Wald hinein. Ich sehe mich um, etwas ist falsch.

Ich bin auf dem Weg in eine Welt ohne dich, ohne dein Gesicht. Eine Welt, wo ich dich vergessen kann, wo du nicht über mein Leben herrscht. "Nox." Wenn diese Welt dunkel ist, dann soll es so sein. Ich lasse meine Hand sinken, der Zauberstab entgleitet meinen Fingern, er fällt beinahe lautlos zu Boden. Ich gehe weiter.

Einfach nur weiter gehen. Ich weiß nicht wohin, weiß nicht, wo der Wald endet. Weiß nicht, ob ich im Kreise gehe.

Ich betrete eine kleine Lichtung, Moos dämpft meine Schritte. Der Mond schenkt mir sein Licht, bald ist er voll, nur drei Tage noch. Ein süßer Duft strömt mir entgegen, ich sehe die winzigen Blüten. Ich setze mich, ich kenne diese Pflanze, dormio obitus? Professor Sprout hat uns mal davor gewarnt. Schließlich heißt sie auch der schlafende Tod! Schlafen? Schlafen, das will ich jetzt. Ich sinke ins Moos und treibe davon, die Dunkelheit wiegt mich sanft in einen Traum.

Licht dringt in meinen Traum, warum muss es so hell sein? Ich wende mich ab und das Licht verlischt. Ich fühle mich hochgehoben, Wärme durchflutet meinen Körper. Sanft schaukelnd schwebe ich fort. Ein anderer Geruch dringt in mein Bewusstsein, herb und nach Kräutern duftet es. Ich atme tief ein, dann schwinden meine Sinne.

Ein neuer Traum erreicht mich, ich höre eine Stimme. "Was ist geschehen? Wo und wie haben Sie das Mädchen gefunden?" Ich höre die Antwort nicht mehr, gleite schon wieder davon.

Stille, kein Ton zu hören. Da, ein leises Rascheln. Das Licht blendet mich durch meine Lider. Ich muss mich zwingen, die Augen zu öffnen. Ich kenne dieses Gesicht. "Madam Pomfrey?" Meine Stimme klingt kratzig, als hätte ich sie ewig nicht benutzt. "Na endlich. Sie sind wieder aufgewacht. Wir dachten schon, Sie wollen für immer schlafen!", murmelt die Medihexe sanft. Sie schüttelt mein Kissen auf und reicht mir eine Phiole, darin schimmert eine blutrote Flüssigkeit. "Trinken Sie, der Professor sagt, es würde Ihnen helfen!" Ich trinke schnell und verziehe das Gesicht. Die Medihexe lässt mich allein.

Warum komme ich nicht los von dir? Warum musst du mein Leben beherrschen, sogar jetzt? Wahrscheinlich warst sogar du es, der mich fand. Warum nur?

Ich stehe auf und trete ans Fenster. Es ist Nacht, über dem Wald steht der Mond. Abnehmend, beinahe unsichtbar? Jemand räuspert sich, ich drehe mich um. Der Direktor, er schmunzelt, wie immer! "Wie lange...?", beginne ich meine Frage. Er weiß, was mich wurmt. "Sie haben zwei ganze Wochen geschlafen!", erklärt er. Ich sehe wieder hinaus, fasse einen Entschluss. Ich hole tief Luft und sehe den Direktor an. "Ich möchte Hogwarts verlassen, Sir!" Meine Stimme klingt fest, kein Zittern zu hören, gut. Dumbledore sieht mich fassungslos an. "Wieso? Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragt er perplex. "Ich will woanders weiter lernen. In Beauxbaton, oder wo auch immer. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe meine Gründe, Sir!" Er nickt kaum merklich. "Wenn es Ihr Wunsch ist. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann!", murmelt er und verlässt die Krankenstation.

Ich nehme wieder am Unterricht teil, doch es ist anders. Alle starren mich an, aber ich ignoriere sie und hänge wieder meinen Gedanken nach. Sogar meine besten Freunde lasse ich links liegen, ich will es eigentlich nicht, doch ich kann nicht anders.

Wir haben Zaubertränke! Wie eine programmierte Maschine mische ich meine Zutaten. Ich versuche mein Bestes, nur um dich nicht anzusehen. Du gibst mir nicht mal die Chance dazu. Wie immer wanderst du durch die Klasse, blaffst Neville an und bleibst vor meinem Kessel stehen. Sag schon, was du willst, mach mich ruhig nieder. Ich kann es ertragen, muss es ertragen.

Doch ich höre kein Wort von dir. Die Tür geht auf, jemand betritt das Klassenzimmer, aber ich sehe nicht hin. Du gehst, endlich!

Ich spüre einen Stoß im Rücken und sehe auf, ein Slytherin. "Dumbledore spricht mit dir!", fährt er mich an und grinst. Ich sehe nach vorn, der Direktor lächelt. Dann sehe ich dich, deinen Blick. "Packen Sie in Ruhe zusammen, ich warte solange." ruft Dumbledore mir zu. Ich reiße meinen Blick von deinen Augen los und packe langsam meine Sachen ein. Mitleidig sehen mich die Freunde an, sie erwarten wohl ein Donnerwetter für mich.

Ich gehe nach vorn, höre noch die letzten Worte Dumbledores. "...schwere Melancholie vermutlich." Habt ihr über mich gesprochen?

Ich folge Dumbledore in sein Büro. "Wollen Sie immer noch fort?", fragt er sanft nach. Ich nicke, er schenkt mir ein trauriges Lächeln. "Und Sie verraten mir nicht, weshalb?" Ich schaue auf meine Füße. "Ich kann nicht!", flüstere ich. "Sie werden am Samstag abreisen!" Ich sehe den Direktor an. "Wenn Sie es wirklich wollen! Ihre Kutsche geht um sechs Uhr, dann sind alle beim Abendessen. Niemand wird Sie aufhalten.", erklärt er. Ich atme auf, nur noch zwei Tage in deiner Nähe, dann ist es vorbei. "Ihre Eltern werden Sie am Kings Cross Bahnhof erwarten, sie bringen Sie zum Flughafen. Sie werden in Paris abgeholt, ein Professor wird Sie nach Beauxbaton begleiten." Der Direktor steht auf, läuft auf und ab. Er fühlt sich bestimmt unwohl dabei, mich gehen zu lassen. Das gab es wohl noch nie, dass ein Schüler wechselt, ohne einen bestimmten Grund. Er sieht mich an. "Dobby wird Ihnen beim Packen helfen, wenn ihre Zimmergenossen in Hogsmeade unterwegs sind." "Danke, Sir!", flüstere ich und erwidere seinen Blick, froh dass er nicht weiter nachfragt.

Ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht, mich zu verabschieden. Ich habe nur einen Brief hinterlassen, dass ich weggehe und schreiben werde. Dobby bringt gerade mein letztes Gepäck in der Kutsche unter. Er sieht mich traurig an.

Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnet sich. Oh nein! Warum gerade die beiden? "Ob es ihr nicht gut geht?", höre ich den Rotschopf fragen. Machen sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich?

"Was ist hier los?" Sie haben mich entdeckt und kommen heran. "Alles drin, Miss!", piepst Dobby gerade. "Viel Glück, wünscht Dobby. Auf Wiedersehen!" Er verschwindet in einem Loch in der Wand. "Gehst du weg?" "Warum sollte sie?" Die Jungen haben mich erreicht. "Haben sie dich hinausgeworfen?" Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Nein Jungs, ich gehe freiwillig." "Das glaube ich ja nicht. Warum?" Sie sehen mich eindringlich an. Mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen, ich wische sie weg. "Fragt bitte nicht, ich will es so!", rufe ich, dann senke ich meine Stimme. "Macht́s gut!" "Aber...wir sehen uns doch wieder? Du wirst doch schreiben?" "Wohin gehst du überhaupt?" Verzweifelt sahen mich meine besten Freunde an. "Ich werde schreiben. Sobald ich mich in Beauxbaton eingewöhnt habe, versprochen!", flüstere ich und umarme den Rotschopf. Ich streiche dem anderen durchs schwarze Haar und schaffe sogar ein schiefes Lächeln, als ich ihn an mich ziehe.

Ich trete aus dem Schloss, meine Hauslehrerin erwartet mich. Sie sieht mich verständnislos an. "Viel Glück, für Ihre Zukunft!", flüstert sie. Ihre Stimme klingt müde. Auch Dumbledore verabschiedete sich, er lächelt sanft. Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass es mir das Herz zerreißt!

Ich steige in die Kutsche, sie fährt sofort an. Ich kann nicht anders und schaue zurück. Tränen rinnen in Strömen, ich schluchze laut auf.

In dem Moment, als wir das Tor durchfahren, entdecke ich dich. Du stehst oben, auf dem Astronomieturm, als wolltest du dich verabschieden! Wie immer weht dein Umhang im Wind. Ich presse meine Hand ans Fenster. Sehe zu dir hinauf, bis du aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindest. Ich weine, schluchze laut. Warum? Warum bin ich so traurig? Ich bekomme doch eine neue Chance, ich darf dich vergessen!

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Also ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich eine Fortstezung schreiben soll. Vielleicht, wenn es euch gefällt und ich ein paar Reviews bekomme.

Noel eine runde Weihnachtsplätzchen spendiert


	2. 1b Was ist nur geschehen?

**So hier ist ein Kap, aus "Seiner" Sicht, ihr wisst von wem ich rede, oder?**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen...**

**Ach bevor ich es wieder vergesse...**

**Disclaimer; alle bekannten Personen und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, sonder leider noch immer JKR. Aber ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar für die Erfindung dieser Welt.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Was ist nur geschehen?**

Was ist nur los mit dir? Du hast dich so sehr verändert. Was ist nur geschehen? Du warst immer eine gute Schülerin, doch nun verträumst du deine Zeit.

Sogar in meinem Unterricht bist du mit den Gedanken fern. Was soll ich mit dir tun? Ignorieren kann ich es nicht. Malfoy schaut schon. Ich stehe auf und hoffe noch immer, du regst dich von selbst.

Ich stehe vor deinem Pult, du reagierst nicht, als ich dich anspreche. Ich schlage mit der flachen Hand aufs Pult und du schreckst hoch. "Auch schon wach?", frage ich. Meine Stimme klingt wie immer. Ich wiederhole meine Frage und sehe dich an. Ich sehe es in deinem Gesicht arbeiten. Komm schon, du kennst die Antwort. Du kennst sie doch immer.

Oder bringe ich dich aus dem Konzept? "Doch nicht so allwissend?", entfährt es mir. Etwas löst sich in mir. Ich spüre, dass ich mich dagegen wehren sollte, aber die Worte sprudeln einfach hervor. "Also haben auch Sie manchmal keine Ahnung." 'Hör auf Severus. Hör auf!' Doch meine innere Stimme ist zu leise. "Sie sollten mehr lernen!" Das gibt dir den Rest. Für einen winzigen Moment sehe ich dir in die Augen, sehe deinen Blick brechen, bevor du den Blick senkst. Ich habe dich verletzt, ich weiß es. Ich will mich entschuldigen, doch das würde zu viel Staub aufwirbeln. Wie soll ich es erklären? Langsam wende ich mich ab, gehe zurück zu meinem Pult.

Es läutet und ich sehe auf. Du packst deine Sachen und gehst. Ich sehe dir nach. 'Es tut mir leid!', schreit es in mir.

Es ist schon Nacht und ich mache wie so oft meine Runde auf dem Gelände. Die Sperrstunde steht bevor. Ich treffe auf Minerva, auch sie sucht nach Rumtreibern. Zwei Schüler kommen auf uns zu. 'Natürlich, wer auch sonst?' Hass flammt in mir auf. Warum hat er es so einfach? Die Leute lieben ihn, jeder will sein Freund sein. "Professor?!" Sie kommen außer Atem zum stehen. Angst steht in ihren Gesichtern. "Was ist los, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?", fragt Minerva sofort alarmiert. "Sie ist nicht da!" "Wir können Mione nicht finden!", erklärt Weasley. Ich horche auf. Was hast du nun wieder angestellt? "Haben Sie in der Bibliothek nachgesehen?", frage ich. Potter sieht mich mit Verachtung an. Was habe ich denn getan?

Minerva zögert nicht lange, sie schickt die Jungen zu Bett, bevor sie die Kollegen zusammenruft. Warum muss ich jetzt meine Zeit vergeuden um dich zu suchen? Was kann ich dafür, wenn du fortläufst?

Ich gehe mit den anderen das Gelände ab. Sie rufen nach dir. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkommt mich, ich schwenke in Richtung Hagrids Hütte und laufe am Wald entlang. Ich stolpere im schwachen Licht des Mondes, nur noch drei Tage bis Vollmond. Ich suche meinen Zauberstab. "Lumos." Im Licht entdecke ich, was mich behindert hat. Deine Tasche? Ich bücke mich danach. Was ist nur geschehen? Du würdest doch nie deine Bücher liegen lassen. Unheil ahnend wandert mein Blick in den Wald. Du wirst doch nicht...? Ich muss nachsehen und betrete den Wald.

Bald fällt mein Licht auf deinen Zauberstab. Achtlos liegt er auf dem Boden. Ein Seufzen entfleucht mir. "Dummes Mädchen.", murmele ich kopfschüttelnd. Ich gehe weiter in den Wald hinein, suche am Boden nach deinen Spuren. Ein abgebrochener Zweig, ein Fußabdruck im Matsch.

Wie lange wandere ich schon? Ich betrete eine Lichtung, bekannter Geruch schlägt mir entgegen. Domio obitus. Ich presse meinen Umhang auf Mund und Nase, ich will nicht schlafen. Der Mond kommt hinter einer Wolke hervor und wirft sein Licht auf dich. Ich stöhne auf. Hoffentlich bin ich noch nicht zu spät. Ich gehe zu dir, leuchte dir ins Gesicht. Du wendest dich ab. Hoffnung keimt in mir auf. "Nox!" Ich brauche meine Hände nun beide.

Ich hebe dich auf meine Arme, du musst hier fort. Fort von den Pflanzen. Ich bringe dich zum Schloss, wir kommen nur langsam voran. Du lebst, atmest tief ein. Als ich den Wald verlasse, entdeckt mich Albus zu erst. "Severus?" Er kommt auf mich zugelaufen. "Was ist geschehen? Wo und wie haben sie das Mädchen gefunden?", fragt er. Ich deute auf deine Tasche. "Ich bin ihren Spuren gefolgt!", murmle ich. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragt Minerva angstvoll. "Sie lag auf einer Lichtung. Inmitten Domio-obitus-Blüten.", erkläre ich. Nun sieht Minerva noch verschreckter aus, sie kennt die Wirkung.

Ich bringe dich zur Krankenstation und muss Poppy erklären, was geschehen ist. "Oje, das arme Kind!", seufzt sie. Kind??? "Hoffentlich war sie nicht zulange dort." Das hoffe ich auch. Ist man dem Duft zu lange ausgesetzt, wacht man nie wieder auf und stirbt schließlich.

Du schläfst einfach nur. Deine Freunde sind immer ganz verstört, wenn sie dich besucht haben. Ich kann sie gut verstehen. Ich besuche dich auch, doch erst nach der Sperrstunde, damit niemand mich sieht. Ich lese dir hin und wieder vor, aus deinen Schulbüchern. Ich selbst besitze nicht viele Bücher, die nichts mit Zaubertränken zutun haben. Nur einige Werke Shakespeares, doch das will ich dir nicht zumuten.

Ich bringe Poppy einen Trank, blutrot schimmert er. Er ist für dich, falls du jemals wieder aufwachen willst. Fühlst du dich so wohl in deinen Träumen? Nun schläfst du schon fast zwei Wochen. Wach auf, du wirst vermisst.

Ich sitze mit Albus beim Abendessen, wir sprechen über dich. Er hat mitbekommen, dass ich dich besuche, er freut sich darüber. Warum? Was er schon wieder denkt. Ein Piepsen unterbricht uns, dass die Hauselfen auch nie warten können. "Professor. Madam schickt Pincy. Soll sagen: Sie ist aufgewacht!" Albus sieht mich an, als ich hochschrecke. Er schmunzelt wie so oft, und geht hinaus.

Als ich Albus an diesem Abend wiedersehe, ist er verändert. Beinahe bedrückt entschuldigt er sich bald wieder. Ich sehe ihm verwirrt nach. Nun kann ich es nicht mehr riskieren dich zu besuchen. Ich setze mich an meinen Kamin, schaue in die Flammen. Was ist nur geschehen, mit dir? Ich erinnere mich an einen Nachmittag in den Ferien. Du warst mit deinen Eltern im TROPFENDEN KESSEL. Du warst ausgelassen, hast viel gelacht mit ihnen, als ich euch entdeckte. Ich kam gerade zurück, aus dem London der Muggel und wollte schnell weiter. Doch ich konnte nicht umhin, dich einen Moment zu betrachten. Du bist erwachsen geworden, wirst langsam zur Frau. Du hast mich nicht bemerkt. Was ist danach geschehen, dass du dich so verändert hast?

Albus hat heute Morgen eine Lehrerversammlung angesetzt, er will deine Noten. Was ist nur los? Er antwortet nicht auf die verblüfften Fragen, sondern lässt uns verwirrt zurück.

Nun sitze ich nachdenklich über deiner Beurteilung, und fasse deine Noten für Albus zusammen. Nichts einfacher, als das. Du bist immer meine beste Schülerin gewesen, dir kann niemand das Wasser reichen. Ich springe auf, streiche mir fahrig durchs Haar. Ich will wissen, was hier vorgeht.

Du bist wieder da, stehst hier in meinem Klassenzimmer, vor deinem Kessel. Voller Routine braust du deinen Trank. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du gehst jedem aus dem Weg, sogar Potter ignorierst du. Ist er Schuld, an deiner Veränderung?

Ich gehe durch die Klasse, begutachte die Fortschritte bei den Tränken. Ich seufze auf, Longbottom, schon wieder. "Longbottom, Nieswurz----nicht Miesmuschel. Strengen Sie sich etwas an!", poltere ich los. Er sieht mich an, voller Angst, ich wende mich ab.

Dein Trank sieht perfekt aus, ich halte inne vor dir, doch du reagierst nicht einmal. Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder straffst du deine Schultern? Bereitest du dich auf einen Angriff vor?

Die Tür geht auf, ich will den Eindringling schon anbrüllen, als ich Albus erkenne. Ich gehe zu ihm. Er will dich abholen Du reagierst auf sein Rufen, als ein Slytherin dich anstößt. Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich sehe dich irritiert an. "Packen Sie in Ruhe zusammen, ich warte solange.", ruft Albus dir zu.

"Was ist nur los mit ihr?" Habe ich das jetzt laut gefragt? Albus sieht mich an. "Ich weiß es auch nicht. Eine schwere Melancholie vermutlich.", erklärt er gerade, als du zu uns trittst.

Warum? Warum nur? Ich habe ganz zufällig ein Gespräch belauscht. Albus hat Minerva zur Seite genommen. "Miss Granger verlässt uns!", hat er gesagt. "Wie meinen Sie das, Albus." Gute Frage, Minerva. "Sie hat darum gebeten, Hogwarts verlassen zu dürfen! Sie wird in Beauxbatons weiter studieren!", erklärte Albus. "Wann?" Ja Wann? "Miss Granger fährt in einer halben Stunde!" Was sie sonst noch sagen, höre ich nicht mehr.

Meine Füße laufen von alleine los. Was sind das für Gefühle in mir? Ich will nicht, dass du fortgehst! Ich steige hinauf auf den Astronomieturm, hier kann ich gut nachdenken, ich bin oft hier oben. Heute scheint es ein Abschied zu sein. Es ist stürmisch hier in der Höhe, mein Umhang bauscht sich hinter mir auf.

Ich sehe die Kutsche fortfahren und sehe deinen Schatten im Fenster, als du durch das Tor davon fährst. Fort in ein anderes Leben. Der Wind bläst mir ins Gesicht, ich stehe noch lange hier. Sehe noch den Dampfstrahl der Lokomotive des Hogwartsexpress, bevor ich wieder in die Dunkelheit meiner Kerker hinabsteige.

Albus hat es uns an diesem Abend noch gesagt, dass du gegangen bist. Alle sind überrascht darüber.

Jetzt sitze ich hier an meinem Pult, es ist Montag, die erste Stunde, dieser Klasse ohne dich. Mein Blick wandert immer wieder zu deinem leeren Platz und dem kalten Kessel daneben. Doch nicht nur mein Blick, deine Freunde vermissen dich ebenso. Potter hat meinen Blick bemerkt, er schaut mich fragend an.

Es läutet zur Pause und ich beobachte, wie die Klasse zusammen packt. Ich sehe Longbottom zu deinem Pult gehen, er streicht über den Stuhl. "Ich werde durchhalten, versprochen!", höre ich ihn flüstern. Vielleicht verdient er eine Chance. "Professor?" Potter ist noch da. "Was gibt es, Potter?", frage ich ihn kühl. "Wissen Sie, warum Mione gegangen ist?", fragt er. Ich sehe ihn überrascht an. "Wieso sollte ich das wissen, Potter? Fragen sie den Direktor!" "Er sagt, dass sie keinen Grund nennen wollte.", flüstert Potter. "Und wieso sollte ich dann den Grund kennen?" Er sieht mich an, keine Hass ist mehr in seinem Blick. "Sie haben so traurig geschaut vorhin, als wüssten Sie mehr als wir.", murmelt er. "Ich bin nur enttäuscht, dass ich meine beste Schülerin verloren habe. Nun gibt es nur noch..., Sie wissen, was ich meine, Potter." Meine Stimme klingt kalt. Er dreht sich um und geht zur Tür. Ich streiche selbst über deinen Stuhl, wähne mich unbeobachtet. Doch als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich wie er erst jetzt die Tür schließt. Warum bist du gegangen? Ich habe das Beste verloren. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, nicht nur meine beste Schülerin. Warum?

xoxoxoxoxoxox

So ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen. Biiiitteee, nur ein paar kleine Worte als Meinung, in einem Review.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ina: Hey, richtig erkannt. Ja, es geht um Sev und Herm. Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch der Part aus seiner Sicht.

xoxox

Arifilia: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Auch ich habe schon öfter so gefühlt, deshalb konnte ich es auch nur beschreiben. Ich hoffe auch, dass dir der Part von Sev gefällt.

xoxox

Nicole: Wie du siehst, habe ich weiter gemacht. Aber es ist keine richtige Fortsetzung geworden. Aber....(siehe unten)

xoxox

Tina: Fortsetzung ist da.... Süß und traurig, stimmt. Ich hätte heulen können beim Schreiben.

xoxox

Ninniach04: Danke. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ja, sie hat das Schloss verlassen, aber sie könnte ja zurückkommen, oder?

xoxoxoxoxox

Also, das hier war ja keine richtige Fortsetzung, aber ich habe eigentlich schon ein neues Kap im Speicher. Nur weiß ich nicht, ob ich es on stellen soll. Das ist eure Entscheidung, sagt mir eure Meinung per Review.

Hier eine kleine Entscheidungshilfe: Wie geht es weiter mit Hermione? Wird sie zurückkommen, wenn Hogwarts angegriffen wird? Hat sie Severus bereits vergessen?


	3. 2 Warum nur kann ich dich nicht vergesse...

So, hier ist also.....ein neues Kap....

Wie soll ich es erklären, ihr solltet es einfach lesen.

Den ersten Teil übernimmt Hermione, deshalb ist der Text auch kursiv. Am Schluss kommt auch Sev zu Wort, sein Text ist ebenfalls ersichtlich.

Von dieser Stelle erst einmal ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta Berendis. (grins) Ich nerve schließlich ständig mit meinen Storys. Danke! (ganz lieb knuddelt)

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Warum nur, kann ich dich nicht vergessen_

_Ich bin jetzt schon seit Monaten hier und doch kreisen meine Gedanken nur um dich. In meinen Träumen sehe ich dich vor mir. Dein Gesicht._

_Ich sitze hier in meiner letzten Prüfung, Zaubertränke, und denke an dich. Diesen Trank habe ich unter deinem Blick zum ersten Mal brauen müssen._

_Ich habe frei, die Prüfungen sind vorbei. Wehmütig denke ich zurück, als plötzlich Schwärme von Eulen durchs Schloss ziehen. Aufgeschreckt lesen viele Schüler laut. Ich habe keinen Brief bekommen, aber ich höre sie flüstern. "Krieg!" "Du-weißt-schon-wer hat angegriffen!" "Hogwarts kämpft!" Ich horche auf, voller dunkler Vorahnungen laufe ich hinauf in mein Zimmer._

_Ich begegne Madam Maxime auf dem Weg nach unten. "Miss Granger. Bleiben sie 'ier!", bittet sie. "Es ist su gefä'rlisch." "Sie wollen sagen, zu spät.", rufe ich. "Ich muss nach Hogwarts, ich muss ihnen helfen. Harry, Ron...Dumbledore!" 'Severus!' Die Direktorin sieht in meinem Blick, dass sie mich nicht aufhalten kann. Sie gibt den Weg ins Kaminzimmer frei._

_Mein erster Weg führt nach Paris, in ein kleines unscheinbares Bistro an der Seine. Dort gibt es einen Expresskamin nach London. Innerhalb von Sekunden erreiche ich den TROPFENDEN KESSEL. Vor dem nächsten Kamin bildet sich eine Schlange. Während ich warte, wandert mein Blick._

_Hier hat es begonnen, hier sah ich zum ersten Mal nicht den Professor. Hier entdeckte ich Severus Snape, als Mann. Du bist in London gewesen, im Muggelteil, ich war in der Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen. Meine Eltern haben hier auf mich gewartet, sie tranken noch Tee, als ich zurückkam. Dann bist du durch die Tür gekommen. Ich habe dich nicht gleich erkannt, erst als du an mir vorübergingst. Ich sah dir verblüfft nach, du sahst so anders aus. Du hast schwarze Jeans getragen und ein schwarzes Hemd. Deine Farbe? Ohne deinen Umhang sah ich erst jetzt deine Figur, Muskeln zeichneten sich unter dem dünnen Stoff ab._

_In diesem einen Moment änderten sich meine Gefühle für dich. Aber erst jetzt erkenne ich es. Ich liebe dich._

"_Geh schon Mädchen!", fährt mich ein Mann an. Ich bin an der Reihe, ich greife in den Topf mit Flohpulver und trete in den Kamin. "Drei Besen, Hogsmeade!", rufe ich. Im Wirbeln sehe ich die entsetzten Gesichter der Wartenden._

_Nur kurz ist das Wirbeln und ich stolpere aus dem Kamin. "Was?...Hermione?" Madam Rosmerta sieht mich überrascht an. "Was tun Sie hier? Es ist zu gefährlich. Sie sollten umkehren!", ruft sie. Doch ich laufe hinaus, dann erst appariere ich. Es ist anstrengend und ich brauche meine Kraft noch._

_Ich lande vor den Toren Hogwarts, schon als ich die Augen öffne überläuft mich ein Schaudern. Dort kämpfen Kinder. Tränen steigen in mir auf, ich laufe hinein. "Avada Kedavra!" Der erste Todesser fällt zu Boden. Diese Männer in ihren schwarzen Roben verbergen ihr Gesicht hinter silbernen Masken. Wie feige! Sie spielen mit den Kindern, verbreiten Panik und quälen sie. So etwas von feige! Sie sehen mich nicht kommen, einer nach dem anderen sinkt zu Boden. "Kannst du uns zeigen, wie das geht?", fragt mich einer der Jungen. "Das ist noch zu schwer für euch. Welche Stufe seid ihr eigentlich?", frage ich. Von eins bis vier ist alles vertreten. "Und wo wolltet ihr hin?" "Der Professor sagte, wir sollen uns in Sicherheit bringen!" Ich überlege, sehe sie an. "Wir sind die letzten. Die anderen haben es zum Tor geschafft, sie sind ins Dorf gelaufen.", erklärt eines der Mädchen. Es sind etwa Zwanzig Kinder, ich klopfe jedem mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf. Ungläubiges Gemurmel ist zu hören. "Das ist ein Desillusionszauber, er macht euch beinahe unsichtbar!", erkläre ich. "Lauft zum drei Besen. Sagt Madam Rosmerta, sie soll euch in Sicherheit schicken!" Sie laufen los, ich sehe ihnen nach. Verschwommen erkenne ich ihre Umrisse, wie sie durchs Tor verschwinden. Ich laufe rückwärts weiter, plötzlich pralle ich mit jemandem zusammen. Ein kalter Blick trifft mich. "Granger!" Draco? Er trägt eine schwarze Robe, aber ich sehe keine Maske. "Töte sie, mein Sohn!" Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab, ein "Expelliarmus" reißt ihn mir aus der Hand. "Avada..." Ich schließe meine Augen. "...Kedavra!" Nichts passiert, oder doch? Ich höre einen dumpfen Aufprall. Ist sterben so einfach? Keine Schmerzen, kein Gefühl? Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe Draco vor mir. Er bückt sich gerade, hebt etwas auf. "Hier..."Er drückt mir meinen Zauberstab in die Hand. "...kämpfe für die richtige Seite.", flüstert er. Ich sehe hinunter. Draco hat seinen Vater getötet, nicht mich. Ungläubig sehe ich ihn an. "Geh schon!", fährt er mich an._

_Ich mache mich auf die Suche nach Dumbledore, sehe mich dabei immer wieder um. Draco tötet weitere Todesser. Ich entdecke den Direktor, er versucht einige Kinder zu beschützen, er tötet. Als ich Dumbledore endlich erreiche, sehe ich zurück. Ich sehe Draco fallen, getroffen von dem grünen Fluch. Ist Grün nicht die Farbe der Hoffnung? Ich spüre Traurigkeit in mir aufsteigen und übertünche sie mit Dankbarkeit für Draco._

"_Miss Granger? Was tun Sie denn hier?", fragt Dumbledore mich verblüfft. "Helfen, Sir!" "Schön. Vielleicht können Sie die Kinder in Sicherheit bringen?" Ich nicke und er läuft davon. Ich sehe mich um, Hagrids Hütte ist ganz in der Nähe. "Kommt!" Ich laufe mit den Kindern los, mit einem "Bombarda!", sprenge ich das Schloss. Ich schiebe sie ins Haus. "Bleibt hier! Stellt etwas vor die Tür.", flüstere ich und ziehe die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich laufe zurück aufs Schlachtfeld, falle über einen Körper. "Ginny?" Ich atme auf. Sie lebt, schaut mich an. "Mione? Du bist gekommen.", flüstert sie. "Ginny, was ist? Bist du verletzt?" "Ich bin okay...keine Kraft mehr." Sie sieht mich traurig an, ich ahne Schlimmes. "Sie haben Ron umgebracht.", schluchzt Ginny, ich sehe sie fassungslos an. "Er war der Erste, es kam so plötzlich." Ich nehme sie tröstend in den Arm. "Die anderen kämpfen noch. Bill und Charlie sind auch hier. Aber ich habe Fred und George nicht mehr gesehen." "Komm Ginny!" Ich bringe sie zu einem Baum, sie hat nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu gehen. "Meinst du, du kannst noch zaubern?", frage ich leise. Ginny sieht mich fragend an. "Du könntest von hier aus fluchen." "Aber sie sehen mich doch.", murmelt sie. Ich grinse. "Ohhh...du meinst den Desillusionszauber? Gute Idee, Mione." Ich belege sie mit dem Zauber und lasse Ginny allein zurück. Ich habe auf dem Hügel etwas entdeckt._

_Du stehst ihm ganz allein gegenüber. Mein Herz schlägt schneller! Er spricht mit dir, er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Du scheinst ihn nicht zufrieden zu stellen, er hebt den Zauberstab. Sein Fluch trifft dich voll, du krümmst dich. Ich kann deinen Schmerz beinahe am eigenen Leib spüren. Ich schluchze auf, doch von dir ist kein Laut zu hören._

_Ich schleiche den Hügel hinauf, vorsichtig. Doch bin ich nicht allein, nicht weit von mir, nur etwas höher hockt jemand. Ich erkenne Harry, er lächelt mir zu. Er hebt den Daumen und ich erwidere sein Lächeln und das Zeichen._

_Plötzlich ändert sich die Atmosphäre. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird sauer, er faucht dich an, aber du rührst dich nicht. Warum wehrst du dich nicht?_

_Ich sehe die Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, höre seine Worte. "Avada...." Dann geschieht etwas unvorhergesehenes. Harry richtet sich plötzlich auf. "Avada Kedavra!", schreit er. Der dessen Name nicht genannt wird, wendet seinen Fluch auf Harry. Fassungslos sehe ich, wie der Fluch Harry trifft, ich schlucke hart. 'Nein!' Alles in mir schreit, doch kein Ton dringt über meine Lippen. Ich sehe Harry leblos zu Boden fallen, seine Augen sehen mit leerem Blick zu mir herüber. Ich beginne zu zittern. Tränen rinnen mir über die Wangen. Mein Atem geht stoßweise, ich habe gerade meinen besten Freund verloren. "Harry!" Nur ein Wimmern. Wut steigt in mir auf. Wut auf V-Voldemort, ich habe keine Angst mehr, ihn beim Namen zu nennen. Die Wut paart sich mit der Angst um dich, ich spüre wie die Kraft, der Mut mich durchströmt. Ich wage mich höher und sehe deinen Blick. Du siehst zu Harry, liegt da Schmerz in deinen Augen?_

_Voldemort richtet seinen Zauberstab wieder auf dich. Mit einem höhnischen lachen wendet er sich an dich. "Das war alles, was ihr zu bieten habt? Verabschiede dich von dieser Welt, Tränkebrauer.", höre ich ihn zischen. 'Nein!' Das kann ich nicht zulassen._

_Ich denke nicht nach, es geht alles so schnell. Schon im laufen, spreche ich den Fluch, ich stelle mich vor dich. Wissend, dass du mich dafür hassen wirst._

_Auch du hast den Fluch ausgesprochen, gemeinsam fliegen sie auf Voldemort zu. "Hermione?", höre ich dich überrascht flüstern. Wir erkennen es beide, er hatte ebenfalls Zeit für einen Fluch._

_Es bleibt keine Zeit zum reagieren, viel zu schnell erreicht mich der Fluch. Ich spüre, wie er meine Brust durchstößt. Wie er mein Herz zerreißt. Ich stolpere zurück, gegen dich. Dann wird es dunkel._

**x-x-X-X-x-x**

**Überrascht sehe ich den dunklen Lord vor mir auftauchen, er sieht mich hasserfüllt an. "Du bist der Verräter, Tränkebrauer!", ruft er. **

**Endlich ist alles vorbei. Heute werde ich sterben, endlich werde ich frei sein! Ich lächele, ein ungewohntes Gefühl, für meine Gesichtsmuskeln. Ich sehe seinen überraschten Blick. Er wird wütend, versteht es nicht und lässt den ersten Fluch auf mich los, den Cruciatus. Der Schmerz durchströmt mich. Meine Gedanken wandern. Ich will frei sein, frei von ihm, frei von meiner Schuld, frei von Erwartungen. Alle erwarten zu viel von mir.**

**Einmal war alles anders, du hast nichts von mir erwartet. Du hattest keine Angst vor mir, du hast hinter meine Maske gesehen. Doch erst in der letzten Zeit, dann bist du fortgegangen. Alles war weg, die Freiheit die ich gespürt hatte ist vergangen. Was ist geschehen?**

**Ich schließe meine Augen, als er den Zauberstab auf mich richtet. "Avada..." Ein anderer Fluch schreckt mich auf. Ich sehe hoch, er richtet den Zauberstab auf jemand anderen. Auch er wird von einem Fluch getroffen, doch er richtet nichts aus. Statt dessen sehe ich Potter fallen. Mit ihm fällt die Hoffnung, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Die letzte Hoffnung geht!**

**Der dunkle Lord sieht mich an. "Das war alles, was ihr zu bieten habt? Verabschiede dich von dieser Welt, Tränkebrauer!", zischt er. War es das wert? War es richtig, alles für die gute Seite aufzugeben? 'Ja!', schreit mein Herz. Ja es war richtig, jetzt habe ich eine Chance auf Erlösung.**

**Ich senke meinen Zauberstab, ich erwarte den Tod. Etwas rührt sich in mir, nein ich will nicht aufgeben. Wieso? Ich kämpfe um mein Leben. Aus welchem Grund? Ich murmle den tödlichen Fluch, als sich jemand vor mich stellt. Ich sehe braune Locken, höre deine Stimme. Gemeinsam fliegen unsere Flüche. Ich kann es nicht glauben, du bist zurückgekommen. "Hermione?" Ist es ein Traum?**

**Nein! Ein Fluch? Der grüne Strahl trifft dich. Ich schließe meine Augen, ich will dich nicht sterben sehen. Du prallst gegen mich. Ein Schmerz durchfährt meine Brust, mein Herz scheint zu bersten. Ist es die Angst um dich? Ich stürze und falle ins Gras. Ich spüre deinen Körper auf mich fallen. Die letzte Hoffnung schwindet, es wird dunkel um mich.**

**x-x-X-X-x-x**

**Hach.....das wars mal wieder.**

**Ich habe noch etwa zwei Kaps auf Lager, aber ich möchte erst eure Meinung zu diesem Kap und ob es weitergehen soll?**

**x-x-X-X-x-x**

**So, und nun zu den Reviews vom letzten Kap:**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Will: Hallo erstmal, danke für das HNY. Ich hoffe es hat dir nicht zu lange gedauert mit dem neuen Kap. Gib die Hoffnung auf ein Happyend nicht auf, aber ich kann es noch nicht versprechen.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Arifilia: Also, in der Luft hängen soll es ja nicht, deshalb geht es auch weiter. Ich hoffe, dass dir das neue Kap gefällt, auch wenn ich mir selbst nicht so sicher bin.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Rosifer: Hallo und willkommen bei dieser Story. Vielversprechend? (grins) Danke! Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn sich jemand in die Gefühle, und die Story reinversetzen kann. Also....ich hoffe die Fortsetzung sagt dir zu und du liest auch beim nächsten Kap weiter?**

**x-x-X-X-x-x**

Also....meine lieben Leser, eingelogt oder nicht. Wie wäre es mit einem klitzekleinen Review? Geht auch ganz einfach.....einfach den kleinen Button mit dem GO drauf anklicken. Okay? (ganz lieb schaut)


	4. 3 Warum lebe ich noch?

_**Also...weiter gehts... Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Wie geht es weiter? Ist der Fluch wirksam? Wen trifft er?**_

**_Aber zuerst ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta Berendis. x-x-knuddel-x-x_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

**_Zu den Reviews, heute mal vorneweg._**

**_Sevena: Happy End? Kann ich noch nicht verraten, aber es ist schön, dass du bei der Story gelandet bist. Aber ich denke die taschentücher sollten in der Nähe bleiben._**

**_Tina: Willkommen bei Warum. Ich finde es einfach nur toll, dass ihr alle Taschentücher braucht. _**

**_Dark-Girl-Leighanne: Willkommen! Ja ich weiß, die anderen Storys sind meist voller liebesgedüdel und ziemlich fluffig. Ich mag das auch gern lesen. Aber irgendwie hat mich diese Darkstory nicht mehr losgelassen, ich musste einfach schreiben. Na eigentlich ist es ja keine Darkstory mehr, oder?_**

**_Arifilia: Das Schlimmste? Vielleicht? Nein...bleib einfach dabei, gib die Hoffnung nicht auf...x-x-grins-x-x_**

**_Inezsnape: Hallo und willkommen...Nicht heulen. Aber ich finde es cool, wenn ich Leute dazu anrege._**

**_Eli: Okay, wenn du so lieb bittest...x-x-grins-x-x_**

**_Rosifer: Okay ich gebe es zu...ich habe zugeschlagen. Ich hoffe es passt, wie ich mich für Fortsetzung entschieden habe._**

**_Oh Mann...sieben Reviews auf ein Kap, klasse._**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

****

_**Warum lebe ich noch?**_

_Licht dringt durch meine Lider, ich öffne sie langsam. Das letzte Sonnenlicht brennt in meinen Augen. Was ist geschehen? Ich erinnere mich an dein Flüstern und den Fluch der mich trifft. Aber warum lebe ich noch? Oder bin ich tot? Ist es wirklich so, das Sterben? Ich setze mich auf und schrecke zurück. Ich bin auf dir gelandet. Dein Blick starrt gen Himmel. Nein! Nicht du! Warum?_

_Leise rinnen die Tränen aus meinen Augen, nur verschwommen nehme ich dich wahr. Ich wische die Tränen weg. Habe ich mich getäuscht? Da, da war es wieder. Du blinzelst! Aber...? Ich sehe dich genau an, deine Brust hebt und senkt sich, du atmest. Ich fange schon wieder an zu heulen, nur dieses Mal vor Freude. "Du lebst." Jemand kommt heran, ich fahre herum. "Kingsley?" "Was ist los, Hermione?", fragt er schon von weitem. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, aber noch wichtiger ein Mitglied des Ordens. "Wir sind am Leben. - Was ist mit Voldemort?" Erst jetzt erinnere ich mich. Kingsley geht zu ihm, fühlt seinen Puls. Er beginnt zu lächeln. "Er ist besiegt!", ruft er dann. "Er ist besiegt!", hallte es über den Hügel und wird ungläubig weitergegeben._

"_Was ist mit ihm?", fragt Kingsley mich. Sein Blick war bei dir gelandet. "Ich weiß nicht. Er reagiert nicht." Ich wedele dir mit der Hand vor den Augen, nicht eine Regung. "Komm Hermione, bringen wir ihn zur Medihexe." Wir ziehen dich gemeinsam auf die Füße. Nur langsam bewegst du dich vorwärts, wie in Trance. Was ist los mit dir? Ich möchte dich anschreien, schütteln, umarmen. Wach auf!_

_Wir gehen an einer Baumgruppe vorüber, ich höre ein Schluchzen. "Ginny!", rufe ich sie. Sie antwortet nicht. Ich folge dem Schluchzen, sie sitzt noch immer bei den Bäumen. Ich löse den Zauber von ihr und sie erscheint vor mir. Mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht sieht sie mich an. "Es tut mir so leid, Ginny." "Er ist tot, sie sind beide tot.", weint sie leise. "Wir haben uns getrennt, weißt du?", fängt Ginny an zu erzählen. "Aber, ich liebe ihn doch immer noch." Ich nehme sie fest in den Arm, versuche sie zu trösten. Ich weine mit ihr. Erst viel später folgen wir Kingsley zur Medihexe._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Ich öffne die Augen. Träume ich? Es ist dunkel um mich, nicht ein Lichtschimmer zu sehen. Ich spüre eine Schwere auf mir. Die Erinnerungen kommen zurück, du bist auf mir gelandet. Ist es dein Körper, der auf mir lastet? Bin ich tot? Sind wir beide gestorben? **

**Was ist das hier? Bin ich auf dem Weg in die Hölle? Ist das der Weg?**

**Plötzlich schwindet die Last, doch noch immer herrscht die Dunkelheit. Kann man sich nicht entscheiden, wohin ich gehöre, lässt man mich leiden? Ist es ein Test?**

**Ich höre ein Schluchzen. Warum weint niemand um mich? Ein Flüstern, ich kann es nicht verstehen. Erst ein Rufen bahnt sich den Weg in mein Bewusstsein. "Er ist besiegt!" Wer? Spricht er von mir? Nein, der dunkle Lord, er ist gefallen.**

**Ein Lufthauch streift mein Gesicht. Plötzlich packt mich jemand an den Händen und zieht mich auf die Füße. Mir ist es egal. Ich folge ihm, bringt er mich zum Licht? Kennt er den Weg?**

**Jetzt höre ich schon deine Stimme, du rufst nach der kleinen Weasley. Das Mädchen tut mir leid, ich habe ihren Bruder fallen sehen und eben auch ihren Freund. Warum hat Potter sich für mich geopfert? Ich verstehe es nicht. Auch du hast dich schützend vor mich gestellt. Warum?**

"**Kingsley, geht es Ihnen gut?", höre ich die Medihexe fragen. Dann entdeckt sie wohl mich. "Severus!", ruft sie. "Was ist mit ihm? Was ist passiert?" Also hat Kingsley mich gefunden. Er erzählt, viel verstehe ich nicht. Aber ich höre ihn von dir sprechen. Was ist mit dir? Ich möchte schreien. Ihre Stimmen werden leiser, sie gehen davon.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Ich bringe Ginny zum Krankenzelt, sie bekommt einen Schlaftrank. Die Medihexe meint, das ist jetzt das Beste für sie. Dumbledore wird gerade verarztet, er hat nur ein paar Schnittwunden davongetragen. Er bedankt sich bei mir. Plötzlich fallen mir die Kinder in Hagrids Hütte ein. Kingsley will sich um sie kümmern._

_Dann sehe ich dich. Teilnahmslos liegst du auf dem Bett. Warum rührst du dich nicht? Ich gehe auf dich zu, oder will es zumindest. Ginny hält mich zurück. Ich kann es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie sie leidet. Ich setze mich zu ihr und nehme sie in den Arm. Ginny klammert sich an mich, sie schläft endlich ein. Ich kann mich nicht aus ihrem Griff lösen, deshalb lege ich mich zu ihr. Mir fallen die Augen zu, den letzten Blick auf dich gerichtet, schlafe ich ein._

"_Also, wenn wir das gewusst hätten!" Typisch die Zwillinge. Ich schlage die Augen auf, ihre grinsenden Gesichter sind dicht vor mir. Fred sieht ziemlich lädiert aus. Bei ihnen sind auch die ältesten der Weasleykinder. Sie sind hier um Ginny nach Hause zu holen. Ich setze mich auf, George streicht der weinenden Ginny übers Haar. "Wieso Ron?", schluchzt sie. "Er war Harrys bester Freund.", merkt Charlie an. Bill nickt. "Ja, sie wollten Harry einfach nur wehtun.", flüstert er. "Was ich nicht verstehe...", beginnt Charlie leise. "...warum wolltet ihr, du und Harry, ausgerechnet Snape beschützen?" Ich sehe zu deinem Bett, du bist fort. "Er ist beim Doc.", flüstert Fred. Er hat meinen Blick bemerkt._

_Ginny lächelt leicht. "Ich weiß es.", murmelt sie. "Was weißt du?", frage ich verblüfft. "Warum ihr ihn beschützt habt." Ich sehe sie verständnislos an, sie beginnt zu erzählen. "Du liebst ihn!" Mir bleibt der Mund offen stehen. "Woher...?" "Deine Briefe Mione! Du hast nur nach ihm gefragt, nie nach den anderen Professoren. Harry wusste es, wir sind gemeinsam draufgekommen.", erzählt Ginny lächelnd. "Er empfindet auch etwas für dich.", stellt sie fest. "Wie kommst du darauf?", fragt Bill seine Schwester überrascht. "Harry hat mir etwas erzählt. Die erste Stunde ohne dich. Neville hat deinem Stuhl ein Versprechen gegeben. Snapes Blick wanderte auch zu deinem Platz. Harry hat ihn gefragt." "Was...was...?", stammle ich, ich möchte es sogar wissen. "Er vermisst seine beste Schülerin, hat er gesagt." "Typisch Snape!", entfährt es Charlie. Wir alle schmunzeln. "Wir haben ihn getestet.", bemerkt Ginny. Nun hat sie wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Wir haben einen deiner Briefe benutzt. Den, wo du vom Tränkeunterricht in Beauxbatons schreibst, der war unverfänglich." Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln, ich weiß genau, was sie meint. "Ich habe Harry den Brief vor Snapes Augen gegeben und deutlich gesagt, dass er von dir sei.", erklärt Ginny. "Harry hat ihn auf dem Pult liegen gelassen, nach Stundenbeginn. Snape hat den Brief eingesackt. Wir wissen nicht, ob er ihn gelesen hat. Aber er hat ihn bis zum Abend behalten." Ich überlege kurz. "Aber...das sagt doch gar nichts.", murmele ich unsicher._

"_Aber, das erklärt einiges." Ich fahre herum. Dumbledore und die Medihexe sehen mich wissend an. "Wie meinen Sie das?" "Ich hatte immer diese Vermutung..." Ich hebe die Augenbrauen. Redet der Direktor wirr?_

"_Ich habe vermutet, dass Harry den Fluch als Kind nur überlebte, weil seine Eltern sich aus Liebe für ihn opferten...", beginnt er. Ich nicke, das hat Harry mir erzählt. "...Sie wollten Severus schützen, weil Sie ihn lieben." "Das erklärt aber nicht, warum ich überlebt habe. Der Fluch hat mich getroffen, nicht ihn." Das ist alles so verwirrend. "Der Fluch traf Sie beide!", merkte die Medihexe an. Was? Dumbledore lächelt. "Ja, Sie tragen beide die Wunde. Bei ihm sitzt sie etwas tiefer, da er größer ist." Ich lege meine Hand auf meine rechte Brust, dort wo der Fluch mich traf und Dich auch. "Du bist verletzt?", fragt Ginny verwirrt. "Ist nicht schlimm.", winke ich ab. "Sie behält eine Narbe zurück." "Einen Blitz, wie bei Harry?", fragt Bill. Fred grinst. "Die gleiche wie Snape?", bemerkt er. Nun muss ich wirklich lachen, bei der Abneigung, die in seinem Gesicht steht. Ich werde wieder ruhig, nachdenklich frage ich, "Warum hat Harry ihn beschützt?" "Weißt du das nicht, Mione?", fragt Ginny leise. "Er wollte, dass du glücklich wirst.", erklärt sie. "Und dafür musste Snape überleben.", erkennt nun auch George._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Die Medihexe kommt zu mir, fragt ob ich gut geschlafen habe. Schlafen? Ich träume doch schon. Sie bringt mich fort, zu einem Heiler. Er untersucht mich, genervt lasse ich es zu. Ein komischer Traum, ein Toter wird untersucht. Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, könnte ich lachen. "Also ich weiß nicht, Professor. Ich kann nichts finden. Ihre Wunden sind gut versorgt.", erklärt er. "Ich finde keinen Grund für Ihrer Erblindung. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie ins St. Mungo..." "Nein!", rufe ich. Nicht ins St. Mungo. Ich werde nicht fortgehen. Hogwarts ist mein zu Hause.**

**Wovon redet er nur? Ich bin doch tot, oder etwa nicht? Warum ist es sonst so dunkel um mich? Blind? Das kann nicht sein. Warum?**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Die Medihexe bringt dich zurück, sie drückt dich aufs Bett und deckt dich zu. Du siehst so müde aus._

"_Hallo Hermione.", begrüßt sie mich. "Hallo-Wie geht es ihm?" Ich sehe dich traurig an. "Er ist nicht er selbst. Versteht es wohl nicht." Was will sie damit sagen? "Was versteht er nicht?" "Er sieht nicht mehr. Er hat sein Augenlicht verloren." Ich sehe die Medihexe schockiert an, Tränen steigen in mir auf. "Kein Wunder...dass er so fertig aussieht.", murmele ich. "Nicht deshalb, er hat nicht geschlafen.", bemerkte die Medihexe bedrückt._

_Jetzt verstehe ich erst. Ich gehe zu dir und setze mich neben dein Bett. Du starrst zur Decke, dein Haar hängt dir ins Gesicht. Ich hebe die Hand und streiche es sanft zur Seite. Du zuckst zurück. Deine Augen bewegen sich, doch du siehst mich nicht. "Sie müssen schlafen, Professor.", flüstere ich. Ich streife beim Zurückziehen meiner Hand sanft deine Wange. Du schüttelst den Kopf, ich muss schmunzeln. "Stur wie immer.", entfährt es mir. "Schlafen Sie. Keine Angst, ich bleibe hier, ich passe auf Sie auf. Schlafen Sie, nur ein bisschen, Professor." Die Medihexe sieht mich fragend an, ich erkläre leise. "Also, ich hätte jedenfalls Angst, wenn es plötzlich dunkel um mich ist." Scheinbar habe ich die richtigen Worte gefunden. Du schließt die Augen. Ich lege meine Hand auf deine, damit du spürst, dass ich da bin. Du spreizt deine Finger, dass meine dazwischen rutschen und umschlingst sie. "Schlaf jetzt.", flüstere ich ein letztes Mal. Wenig später verraten mir deine ruhigen Atemzüge, dass du eingeschlafen bist._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Ich liege wieder in meinem Bett, grübele nachüber den Heiler und seine Worte. Da dringt deine Stimme an mein Ohr, du sprichst mit der Medihexe. Über mich? Muss wohl so sein. "Er hat nicht geschlafen.", höre ich sie sagen. Warum redet ihr über mich, als wäre ich nicht da. Verdammt, ich bin hier. Plötzlich streift mich etwas, ich zucke instinktiv zurück. Ich versuche zu erkennen, wer oder was es war, habe verdrängt, dass ich nicht sehen kann. Deine Stimme dringt durch meine Panik hindurch. "...schlafen, Professor!", flüsterst du mir leise zu. Sind es deine Finger, die meine Wange streifen? Ich möchte es so gern glauben. Aber ich habe dich fallen gesehen. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Was wenn ich dann in der Hölle aufwache, wo ich deine Stimme nicht mehr hören kann. "Stur wie immer!" Ich möchte aufbrausen, wie kannst du es wagen? So höre ich leider nur Fetzen von deinen nächsten Worten. "...Keine Angst,...ich passe...Sie auf. Schlafen..., ein bisschen, Professor!" Du willst auf mich aufpassen? Ich habe keine Angst...doch, die habe ich. Ich schließe meine Augen, aber ich werde nicht schlafen!**

**Plötzlich spüre ich deine warme Hand, du legst sie auf meine. Ich bewege meine Finger, bis ich dich greifen kann. Du gibst mir Halt. Warum?**

"**Schlaf jetzt.", flüsterst du. Hast du mich gerade geduzt? Auch egal. Ich bin so müde, so müde...**

**Ich muss träumen, ich sehe mich auf dem Hügel stehen. Ich spüre beinahe wieder den Schmerz des Cruciatus. Ich sehe Potter wieder fallen. "Nein...nein. Das will ich nicht sehen!" Ich will aufwachen. Ganz plötzlich spüre ich Wärme, die mich umschließt. Ich sitze und jemand umarmt mich. Drück mich an sich, hält mich fest. "Schhh...es ist vorbei." Es ist deine Stimme. Du streichst mir übers Haar. Ich lasse los, lasse dich einfach tun. Ich höre deine Stimme, doch die Worte kann ich nicht greifen. Ich schlafe wieder ein, in deinen Armen?**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Ich schrecke hoch, war wohl eingeschlafen. Du wirfst dich herum. "Nein...nein. Das will ich nicht sehen!" Du flüsterst im Schlaf. Plötzlich sitzt du aufrecht im Bett. Ich springe auf. Ich nehme dich in den Arm, drücke dich an mich. Es macht mich so traurig. Ich streiche dir durchs Haar...das wollte ich schon immer mal tun._

"_Schhh...es ist vorbei." Du wehrst dich nicht dagegen, lässt dich fallen. "Es wird alles gut. Du wirst sehen." Du hörst auf zu zittern, dein Atem wird ruhiger. Ich kann dein Herz gegen meine Brust schlagen fühlen, es beruhigt sich langsam. Ich halte dich fest, bis du wieder eingeschlafen bist._

_Die Medihexe sieht hin und wieder nach dir. Ich erzähle ihr von dem Alptraum. "Das will ich nicht sehen? Hat er das wirklich gesagt?", fragt sie noch einmal, ich nicke. Warum will sie das wissen? "Das muss ich dem Heiler erzählen. ", murmelt sie und geht davon._

_Ich bleibe bei dir sitzen, beobachte dich im Schlaf. Du liegst so entspannt in den Kissen, wie ich dich nie zuvor gesehen habe. So sanft wirken deine Züge, so weich dein Mund. Du bewegst dich so plötzlich, dass ich vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl falle. Hast du meinen Blick gespürt? Du streckst dich, und deine Hand tastet nach etwas. Ich verstehe und greife nach deiner Hand, sofort entspannst du dich. "Du bist noch da.", höre ich dich flüstern. Ich streiche dir sanft über die Wange, du ziehst die Mundwinkel hoch. Du lächelst? _

_Der Heiler tritt zu uns, mit der Medihexe im Schlepptau. "Ich muss gehen. Aber ich werde zurückkommen, Professor." Ich stehe auf und trete zurück, die Medihexe hält mich auf. "Du kannst ruhig zuhören. Der Heiler hat eine Idee. Und du hast uns darauf gebracht, Hermione." Ich bleibe und setze mich auf ein Nachbarbett._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Ich weiß, ein fieser Cliffhanger...aber es musste sein._

_Wie hat es euch gefallen? Der kleine GO-Knopf...Bitte?_

_Wenn ich drei Reviews bekommen habe...dann lade ich das letzte Kapitel noch diese Woche hoch._

_x-x-ganz lieb guckt und auf das Go zeigt-x-x_


	5. 4 Warum,,,,,,,,alles wird gut?

**Bestechungsversuch gelungen? Naja, war eigentlich nicht ernst gemeint, aber es hat geklappt. Na auf jeden Fall gibt es nun das vierte und letzte Kapitel.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Zu den Reviews:**

**Leoka: Mein Gott, bin ich so durchschaubar? °grins° Na wenn es nicht so schlimm war, kannst du ja nun weiterlesen.**

**SnapesBraut: Ich hoffe, es hat dir nicht zu lange gedauert. Wegen dem Happy End...lies einfach. °grins°**

**HOS: Ich bin wohl wirklich durchschaubar, schon zwei die ziemlich richtig liegen °Stirn runzelt° Aber ich hoffe, dass dir das neue Kap ebenso gefällt. °g°**

**eli: °Supergrins° Soviele Fragen? Naja, sie werden alle beantwortet, wenn du weiterliest.**

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Klar kann Sev lächeln, und so süss. °seufz° Deine Frage, wird unten beantwortet. Dass Harry sich opfert, war eine Art Geistesblitz, frage mich selbst, ob er soweit gehen würde. °smile°**

**Rosifer: °So durchschaubar ist° Sollte wirklich nicht als Erpressung gelten. °Seufz° Ja, die Liebe... °Auch Romantisch veranlagt ist° Ach und auch danke, für dein Review bei meiner Story Angel. °strahl°**

**xoxox**

**Also wirklich...sechs Reviews in nicht mal ganz einer Woche. Vielen...vielen Dank an euch alle.**

**Und ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta Berendis, sie war dieses Mal echt wie der Blitz.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Warum...alles wird gut**

**Ich wache langsam auf, noch immer ist alles dunkel um mich. Bist du noch da? Ich taste nach dir, du hältst meine Hand fest, ich atme auf. "Du bist noch da.", flüstere ich. Du streichst mir über die Wange, ein gutes Gefühl. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich höre jemanden kommen, du wohl auch, denn du verabschiedest dich. Warum?**

**Es ist der Heiler. Was will er schon wieder? Er findet ja doch nichts. "Severus, wie geht es Ihnen?" Ich schnaube nur. "Also wieder bei Kräften." , ruft die Medihexe lachend. "Also, Professor Snape, ich hätte da eine Idee." Bei Merlin, was jetzt schon wieder? "Erzählen Sie mir vom Kampf gegen Voldemort." Ich muss auf meine Gesichtszüge achten, bevor sie mir noch ganz entgleisen. "Wissen Sie, was Sie da von mir verlangen?", brülle ich ihn an. "Ich weiß, Sir. Aber es ist wichtig!", ruft der Heiler. Wenn es sein muss. **

**Ich hole tief Luft und beginne zu erzählen. Bis zu Potters Tod ist es recht einfach. Doch als ich dazu komme von dir zu erzählen, ist es vorbei. Ich kann es nicht erzählen, ich will mich nicht erinnern. "Sie wollen es nicht sehen?", fragt mich der Heiler. Ich kann nur nicken. "Dann ist es ziemlich klar. Sie selbst haben ihre Sehkraft ausgeschaltet." "Nur weil ich Hermione nicht sterben sehen wollte?" Aber, aber... Das konnte doch nicht sein. "Also Professor, wenn Sie wieder sehen wollen, dann müssen Sie es wirklich wollen." Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Aufmerksam höre ich zu, wie du dem Heiler vom letzten Kampf erzählst. Deine Stimme wird immer leiser. Du rufst, dass du das nicht sehen willst. Und deine Antwort. Ich verstehe es nicht, warum wolltest du nicht sehen, wie ich sterbe? Hat Ginny womöglich recht? Empfindest du etwas für mich?_

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Ich liege in meinem Bett, ich bin alleine. Nur ein Heiler ist hier. Ihr seid alle bei der Trauerfeier. Dumbledore hat mir davon erzählt, er sagte auch, dass ich hier bleiben solle. Ich kann die Gräber später besuchen, wenn es mir besser geht. Ich bin ihm dankbar dafür, ich habe die Kraft nicht, nicht heute. Ich kann es nicht, noch nicht. Irgendwann werde ich dein Grab besuchen, allein.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Die Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht, als die weiße Rose auf den letzten Sarg fallen lasse. Dracos Grab. Er wird bei den anderen begraben, obwohl er ein Todesser war. Er hatte schließlich die richtige Seite erkannt. Dumbledore hat auf seinen Platz, auf dem kleinen Friedhof bestanden. Hier auf dem Hügel hinter Hogwarts, waren die dreißig Zauberer und Hexen begraben, die den letzten Kampf für Hogwarts nicht überlebt haben._

_Draco, Ron, Harry, Flitwick und Moody sind nicht die einzigen Freunde, die hier liegen. Ich sehe Ginny weinen, doch sie wird getröstet von ihrer Familie, sie hat jemanden, der ihr beisteht._

_Jemand nimmt mich in den Arm, ich sehe überrascht auf. Es ist Remus, er sieht schlimmer aus, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Die Löcher in seinem Umhang sind nicht einmal gestopft. Er streicht mir übers Haar. "Es tut mir so leid, Hermione." "Ja, uns auch." Tonks und Kingsley kommen heran. "Albus hat es uns erzählt.", beginnt Tonks. "Also, wenn du unsere Hilfe brauchst, mit Severus..." Kingsley verliert den Faden, Remus lächelt. "Was er meint ist, du kannst auf uns zählen. Und wenn du nur mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst.", erklärt er. Ich versuche ein Lächeln, es gelingt mir nur schwer. "Es ist so traurig, er lässt sich so hängen. Nur weil er nicht sehen kann, ist sein Leben doch noch nicht vorbei." , flüstere ich niedergeschlagen. Klinge ich wirklich so verzweifelt? Sehr wahrscheinlich, bei dem Grinsen der anderen. "Ach Hermione, gib nicht so schnell auf. Severus ist ein Kämpfer!" "Remus hat Recht. Severus wird schon wieder." Kingsley streicht mir über den Arm. Tonks lächelt nickend. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und folge den anderen zurück zum Schloss._

_Am Abend kehre ich in den Krankenbereich zurück. Du bist nicht allein, Remus sitzt an deinem Bett. Ich will nicht stören und bleibe an der Tür stehen._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Der Heiler wuselt um mich herum. Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, aber es ist, als wäre mein Gehör schon besser. Jetzt tritt jemand an mein Bett, er schleicht beinahe. Er oder sie gibt sich nicht zu erkennen. Langsam werde ich ungehalten. "Sag schon etwas.", fahre ich auf. Er seufzt. "Du hast mich gehört?" "Auch wenn du schleichst, ich bin blind, nicht taub, Lupin.", flüstere ich. Lupin lacht leise. "Alle machen sich Sorgen um dich, Severus...", beginnt er. "...aber, es scheint dir schon besser zu gehen. So schnippisch, wie du schon bist." "Wie kann es mir gut gehen? Ich bin blind, verdammt!", brülle ich. "Mein Leben ist hinüber. Einen blinden Tränkemeister gibt es nicht. Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Ich habe alles verloren, jeden..." Remus nimmt meine Hand, ich will sie ihm entreißen, doch er hält sie fest. "Ach Severus.", seufzt er. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell aufgibst. Ich dachte immer, du wärst ein Kämpfer.", murmelt er. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwidern soll. Hält er wirklich so viel von mir? "Bitte, Severus. Gib nicht auf! Poppy hat gesagt, es liegt nur an dir, wann du wieder sehen kannst. Kämpfe Severus, nur dieses eine Mal noch." Er holt tief Luft. "Ich weiß, du hast genug gekämpft, dass es für zwei Leben reicht. Aber dieses eine Mal noch." Noch immer finde ich keine Worte. Ich spüre wie etwas in mir zerbricht. Ich fühle mich befreit, die Fesseln, die sich um mein Herz gelegt hatten, sind zerfallen. Eine einzelne Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg aus meinem Auge. Remus drückt meine Hand, ich bin ihm überaus dankbar für seine Worte. "Danke Remus.", flüstere ich. Meine Stimme klingt kratzig rau. "Alles wird gut, Severus, mein Freund.", antwortet er.**

**Ich schließe erschöpft meine Augen. "Wie lange hast du nicht geschlafen, Severus?", höre ich ihn fragen. Der Heiler übernimmt die Antwort. "Ganze achtundvierzig Stunden.", erklärt er. "Ach, Severus." Remus Stimme klingt äußerst besorgt. "Schlaf jetzt ein bisschen. Ich bleibe etwas hier sitzen.", flüstert er. Es dauert nicht lange und ich gleite hinüber in die Traumwelt, wo noch Licht und Farben existieren.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Es scheint länger zu dauern bei euch, ich setze mich auf ein Bett. Ich lese ein bisschen, bis ein Brüllen von dir mich aufschreckt. "Ich bin blind verdammt!", hallt es durch die Station. Ich sehe zu dir hinüber, du sprichst aufgeregt. Ich kann deine Worte nicht hören, aber es scheint dich zu bedrücken. Remus nimmt deine Hand, er spricht auf dich ein. Ich wende mich wieder meinem Buch zu._

_Erst viel später kommt Remus zu mir. "Er schläft jetzt. Ich werde gehen, passt du auf ihn auf?", fragt er. Ich nicke und gehe hinüber zu dir._

_Du schläfst so friedlich. Warum musste das alles geschehen? Warum mussten meine Freunde sterben? Und du...du bist blind! Es macht mich so traurig. Es zerreißt mein Herz, dich so hilflos zu sehen. Meine Gefühle überrollen mich. Meine Trauer zieht mich in ein tiefes Loch. Weinend sinke ich an der Wand, neben deinem Bett zu Boden. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf die Knie, kann die Traurigkeit nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ich habe keine Tränen mehr, schniefe nur trocken schluchzend._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Ich wache langsam auf und strecke mich, ein Schniefen lässt mich innehalten. Wer ist das? Ein Schluchzen folgt. Da weint doch jemand. Ich taste mit meiner Hand über den Bettrand, der Stuhl ist leer. Das Schluchzen kommt vom Kopfende. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und taste mich mit meiner rechten Hand vor. Ich erfühle etwas Haar. Ich senke meine Hand und lande auf einem Kopf. Das Schluchzen verstummt. Aber nur kurz. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Sanft streiche ich über das Haar, ohne zu wissen, wen ich da tröste. "Schhh, es wird wieder.", flüstere ich. "Danke!" Ich zucke zurück. Du? Warum nur weinst du so herzerweichend. "Was ist los?", frage ich dich. Können Engel weinen? Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Wenn mir nur jemand sagen würde, was hier los ist. Wenn du tot bist, warum bist du noch hier? Aber wenn du echt bist, wie hast du den Fluch überlebt? Du beginnst zu erzählen, von der Beerdigung. Du warst dort? Du erzählst mir, wie wunderschön alles war. Dass Remus, Tonks und Kingsley dich getröstet haben. Warum niemand von den Weasleys? Du sagst, dass Ginny beinahe zusammengebrochen ist. Also deshalb. Da hatten die Weasleys genug zu tun. Du erzählst auch, dass es dir leid tut. Als ich frage, "Was?" "Dass du jetzt blind bist.", flüsterst du. Wieder hast du mich geduzt. Du stehst vom Boden auf, willst auf dem Stuhl platz nehmen. Aber das ist nicht gut, so weit weg, ich ziehe dich zu mir. Du setzt dich aufs Bett.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Ich schrecke auf, als ich eine Hand auf meinem Kopf spüre. Deine Hand, du versuchst mich zu trösten. "Schhh...es wird wieder." Deine Stimme beruhigt mich sehr. Weißt du überhaupt, dass ich es bin? Wohl nicht, auf mein "Danke" hin, sehe ich Überraschung auf deinem Gesicht. "Was ist los?" Deine Stimme klingt so sanft und einfühlsam, dass ich einfach anfange zu erzählen. Du hörst mir einfach nur zu, aufmerksam. Das sehe ich an deinem Mienenspiel._

"_Es tut mir leid!", schniefe ich. Ein verblüfftes "Was?" kommt von dir. "Dass du jetzt blind bist.", flüstere ich. Ich erhebe mich von dem kalten Boden. Ich will ich auf den Stuhl setzen, doch du ziehst mich zu dir. Ich lande auf dem Bett. Du nimmst mich tröstend in die Arme, legst deine Wange auf mein Haar. Mein Herz schlägt schneller._

_Ich löse mich viel zu spät von dir. Ich habe mein Herz verloren und nun auch den Verstand. Ich bleibe vor dir sitzen. Aus einer Regung heraus, nehme ich dein Gesicht in meine Hände, du bräuchtest dringend eine Rasur. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab. Mein Atem wird schneller. Mein Gesicht näher sich deinem._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Ich nehme dich in die Arme, streiche dir tröstend übers Haar. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf deinen, kann deinen Duft riechen. Pfirsich und etwas, wie Mandeln. Ich nehme deinen Duft in mich auf. So halte ich dich lange, bis du dich plötzlich löst. **

**Enttäuschung will in mir aufsteigen, doch dann spüre ich deine Hand auf meiner Wange. Dann auch die andere. Warum kann ich nicht sehen? Was tust du? Dein Atem wird schneller, ich kann es hören. Dann spüre ich ihn auch auf meinem Gesicht. Dein Atem streift meinen Mund. Was tust du? Ganz sanft spüre ich etwas auf meinen Lippen, nur kurz. Dann länger. Deine Lippen, ich kann deine Lippen spüren. Du küsst mich? Mich? Du? Deine Zunge streichelt sanft meine Lippen, vor Überraschung öffne ich meinen Mund. Deine Zunge geht auf Erkundungstour. **

**Ich wage nicht, meine Hände um dich zu legen, oder mich gar zu bewegen. Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört. Nur meine Lippen und meine Zunge bewegen sich.**

**Unsere Zungen kämpfen. Es ist so überwältigend, mein Herz möchte zerspringen, wie die letzte Fessel darum. Ich erobere deinen Mund und koste dich. Du stöhnst leise auf, auch ich kann ein Seufzen nicht verhindern.**

**Du löst deine Hände von meinem Gesicht und legst sie statt dessen auf meine Schultern und ziehst mich an dich. Deine Finger gleiten durch mein Haar. Endlich wage auch ich es, dich zu berühren, streiche sanft über deinen schmalen Hals. Ich spüre dein Erschauern und wiederhole es.**

**Ein plötzliches Geräusch lässt uns beide ertappt und außer Atem auseinander fahren. "Ohhhh..." Die Medihexe. "Ohhh...also,...machen Sie...einfach weiter...ich...bin...schon weg. Severus, Hermione...ich habe...nichts gesehen. Gute Nacht." Die Tür fällt zu.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Erschrocken sehe ich zur Tür, die Medihexe. Ich sehe dein Gesicht und muss schmunzeln, bei dem Ausdruck darauf. Erregung und Ärger, wegen der Störung, eine ulkige Mischung. Ich bin noch ganz außer Atem. Was habe ich getan? Verachtest du mich jetzt? Hat dir der Kuss gefallen? So viele Gedanken. Ich bin so verwirrt. Was wird jetzt passieren? _

_Du hast den Kuss erwidert, so voller Leidenschaft. Ich beobachte dich, du hebst deinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Wedeln verschließt du die Tür magisch. "So, nun gibt es keine Störungen mehr.", flüsterst du. Du suchst meine Hand. "Wie konntest du den Fluch überleben?", fragst du leise. Ich sehe dich überrascht an. Dann erzähle ich dir von Dumbledores Vermutung und du nickst. "Da könnte er recht haben." Ich sehe dich entgeistert an. Hast du gerade zugegeben mich zu lieben? Ich sehe eine Träne in deinen Augen._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Ich lege einen Zauber auf die Tür, nun will ich nicht gestört werden. Die Medihexe hat dich angesprochen. Also bist du wirklich kein Geist. Und es ist kein Traum, der Kuss war so echt. Eines muss ich wissen. "Wie konntest du den Fluch überleben?" Du erzählst mir von Liebe, die beschützt und von Wunden, die wir beide tragen. Dumbledores Vermutung könnte stimmen, das sage ich dir auch. Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber so muss es sein. Ich wollte dich nicht sterben sehen, weil ich dich liebe.**

**Dich, die kleine Besserwisserin, mit einer Menge Mut im Herzen. Sonst wärst du nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen, wo du doch in Sicherheit warst. Eine Träne stiehlt sich aus meinem Auge, ich ziehe dich in meine Arme. "Ich dachte du wärst tot. Nur ein Schatten, ein Traum.", flüstere ich. Du schüttelst den Kopf. "Nein Severus, wir sind beide hier. Wir leben." Mein Name aus deinem Mund, ist wie eine Liebkosung. Wieder bist du es, die die Initiative ergreift. Dieser Kuss schmeckt noch süßer, als der zuvor. "Ohhh...Hermione.", seufze ich an deinen Lippen. Du lächelst, das kann ich spüren. Wie auch deine Hand, die sich unter mein Hemd schiebt. Ich höre etwas rascheln.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Du hältst mich in deinen Armen und erzählst mir von deinen Zweifeln. Jetzt verstehe ich erst deine Niedergeschlagenheit. Ich winde mich in deinen Armen und erreiche deine Lippen. Als du meinen Namen seufzt muss ich lächeln. Ich habe nun die Gewissheit, dass du nur mich alleine meinst._

_Meine Hand wandert unter dein Hemd, ich kann sie fühlen, die Blitznarbe. Schnell fällt meine Bluse. Wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest, ich würde im Boden versinken. So wie ich jetzt nur im BH vor dir sitze. Ich nehme deine Hand, nur einen Finger. "Kannst du sie fühlen?", frage ich_.

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Mein Finger spürt eine Erhebung, du führst ihn eine Narbe entlang. Und deine Hand folgt der Narbe auf meiner Brust. "Kannst du sie fühlen?" Ich nicke. "Etwas, das uns für alle Zeit verbindet.", murmele ich und suche deine Lippen. Wir versinken im Wirbel der Leidenschaft.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

"_Ich liebe dich, Hermione!", flüsterst du. Ich kuschele mich erschöpft in deine Arme. "Ich liebe dich, Severus. Schon so lange." Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, du streichelst mein Gesicht. Du stockst, als du meine Tränen spürst. "Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragst du alarmiert. Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Nein Severus, ich bin glücklich. Es war so wunderschön, wie in meinen Träumen." Ich sehe dein Schmunzeln und knuffe dich in die Seite. "Soso, wie in deinen Träumen.", murmelst du. Du stutzt. "Schon so lange?", fragst du. Ich schlucke. Was nun? "Bist du deswegen...weggegangen?", fragst du leise. Streichelst meine Schulter, als ich an deine Brust geschmiegt nicke. "Jetzt ist ja alles gut.", flüsterst du und küsst mich. "Schlaf jetzt. Und träum von mir." Wieder dieses Schmunzeln. Ich schlafe in deinen Armen ein._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Mein Herz läuft über vor Gefühlen, als ich dich in die Arme nehme. Erschöpft und glücklich muss ich es loswerden. "Ich liebe dich, Hermione!" Nun ist es raus. Du kuschelst dich an mich und erwiderst die Worte. Ich schwebe wie auf Wolken. Streichle dein Gesicht. Tränen? Habe ich dir wehgetan? Du verneinst es und sprichst von deinen Träumen. Kann ein Mann ein besseres Kompliment bekommen? Du träumst also von mir? Schlagartig verstehe ich deine Worte. "Schon so lange?" Ich frage mich..."Bist du deswegen...weggegangen?" Du nickst nur, ich spüre deine Bewegung an meiner Brust. Ich danke dem Schicksal, für deine Rückkehr und unser Leben. Ich drücke dich an mich und küsse dich. "Schlaf jetzt. Und träum von mir." Ich muss dich einfach ein letztes Mal aufziehen. Schon bald bist du eingeschlafen, ich aber liege wach und halte dich einfach in meinen Armen.**

x-x-X-X-x-x

_Gähnend wache ich auf, das Sonnenlicht kitzelt mich. Du liegst neben mir, den Kopf auf den Arm gestützt. "Guten Morgen, mein Engel.", begrüßt du mich lächelnd. Du küsst mich. Irritiert sehe ich dich an. "Du bist wunderschön am Morgen, Hermione!", flüsterst du. Wunderschön? Ich stutze, jetzt kommt es mir. "Du...du kannst sehen?", rufe ich aufgeregt. Du lächelst und ziehst mich in deine Arme. Wir küssen uns lange und lieben uns wieder voll Leidenschaft. Zwischendurch betrachtest du mich immer wieder mit deinem liebevollen Blick. Der mich alles vergessen lässt, was uns widerfahren ist bisher._

x-x-X-X-x-x

**Licht? Ruckartig öffne ich meine Augen, die Sonne scheint ins Zimmer. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und atme auf. Es war kein Traum, du liegst noch immer neben mir. Die Decke ist verrutscht, vorsichtig ziehe ich sie dir wieder über die Brust. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, ich muss dich einfach ansehen.**

**Als das Sonnenlicht dein Gesicht erreicht, streckst du dich gähnend. Du siehst mich an. "Guten Morgen, mein Engel." Ich küsse dich sanft und muss schmunzelnüber deinen irritierten Blick. "Du bist wunderschön, am Morgen, Hermione!", flüstere ich. Du scheinst zu überlegen. Na...ja jetzt kann ich es sehen, du beginnst zu verstehen. "Du...du kannst sehen?", rufst du aus. Ich ziehe dich in meine Arme. Wir küssen uns, ich muss dich immer wieder betrachten, während wir uns lieben. Du bist alles, was ich brauche.**

**The End**

x-x-X-X-x-x

So...das war die Story "Warum". Ich hoffe, sie hat Euch gefallen. Ich würde mich sehr über ein letztes Review von Euch an dieser Stelle freuen.

Für meine Leser, die Taschentücher brauchten, während der Story. Ich freue mich, dass ich es geschafft habe, so zu schreiben, dass die Emotionen rüberkommen. Und spendiere euch gern eine neue Packung Taschentücher. °schmunzelnd mit Taschentüchern winkt°

Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bei der einen oder anderen Geschichte wieder, ob als Leser oder Schreiber.

Noel °zum vorläufigen Abschied winkt°


End file.
